


Tastes Like Molecules (Drabble Collection)

by Icanseenow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanseenow/pseuds/Icanseenow
Summary: A place to dump my drabbles. Stories of exactly 100 words each, different pairings, Slash, Gen, Het and everything in between. Mainly just meant to force myself to practice the art of cutting out the unnecessary bits & help me explore all the stuff I'll never get to write in full length.Index with characters and pairings can be found in the notes of the first chapter.





	1. Quit it or I'll bite. (Sam/Dean)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Quit it or I'll bite. (Sam/Dean)  
> 2\. Everyday life (Sam, Cas, Dean)  
> 3\. The Beach (Sam/Lucifer)  
> 4\. Black Ice (Cas/Dean, Sam)  
> 5\. Drowsiness (Cas/Dean, Sam)  
> 6\. I fucked you once, alright? (Dean/Crowley)  
> 7\. Saving The World (Sam)  
> 8\. Takes one to know one (Dean/Bela Talbot)  
> 9\. My father makes a valid point (Sam, Jack, Lucifer)  
> 10\. Denial (John)  
> 11\. Football (Sam/Jessica)  
> 12\. missing the straw (Dean/Sam)  
> 13\. It's not stalking (Dean/Sam)  
> 14\. Road construction (Sam/Cas)  
> 15\. This will happen again (Dean/Cas)  
> 16\. Tell me to leave (Sam/Cas)  
> 17\. Wings I (Sam/Cas)  
> 18\. injustice (Dean/Sam)  
> 19\. Children's books (Sam, Dean, John)  
> 20\. Snowed-in (Sam/Cas)  
> 21\. Shame (Dean/Cas, Sam)  
> 22\. It's just a car (Sam, Dean)  
> 23\. Texting (Dean/Cas)  
> 24\. Euphoria (Dean, Sam)  
> 25\. Fine Dining (Sam/Amelia)  
> 26\. Jeans (Dean/Cas)  
> 27\. Lonely (Sam/Cas)  
> 28\. Netflix (Sam/Cas)  
> 29\. Trash (Sam/Ruby)  
> 30\. New Year's (Sam/Cas/Dean)  
> 31\. An Ontological Argument (Sam/Cas)  
> 32\. Impala (Dean/Cas)  
> 33\. 05/16 (Sam, Dean, Cas)  
> 34\. I wonder, are you angry with me? (Lisa/Dean)  
> 35\. Waiting for a roommate (Sam, Brady)  
> 36\. Break (Sam, Brady)  
> 37\. Change (Sam, Brady)  
> 38\. You wanna help me? (Sam/Brady)  
> 39\. Family is Important (Sam, Dean, Ben)  
> 40\. Post-coital (Sam/Cas)  
> 41\. Witch and Familiar (Sam, Dean)  
> 42\. "You shouldn't have come" (Dean/Fem!Sam)  
> 43\. Cat Facts (Dean, Cas)  
> 44\. Brutal (Cas/Dean)  
> 45\. Soccer practice (Sam, Dean)

»Quit it or I'll bite.« 

»Is that supposed to be a threat?«

Dean knows Sam's high from the meds, but he's startled anyway. 

Mostly by the look in Sam's eyes and his grabby hands. 

»Stop touching me, dude. You need to sleep that shit off.« 

He tries to get up, but there's strong arms around his abdomen. 

»Stay.« 

Piercing hazel eyes. Always making him soft. Or hard. Or both. 

»Please, Dean.« 

Sam's nose pressed against the skin, where jeans end and shirt begins. 

Hot breath tingles, as teeth graze Dean's skin. 

Finally he shoves him off. 

»Dude. Cut it out.«


	2. Everyday life (Sam, Cas, Dean)

Sam tugs on the shirt. It's pointless. 

Frustrated, he rummages through the remainder of the laundry. 

Everything's kid-sized now. 

»Dean!«

Dean's quizzical look is replaced by laughter. 

»Did you use your doll's clothes to try out the dryer?« 

»That's not funny, Dean! Look at my stuff! It's all ruined!«

A frown. 

»You think that was me?« 

»Who else?«

»Oh....«

Castiel enters right on cue, a towel around his waist, hair dripping. 

»Cas, did you use the dryer...?«

A nod.

»I wanted to contribute to the household chores.«

Dean laughs, puts his hand on Cas' shoulder. 

»Thanks. You did it perfectly.«


	3. The Beach (Sam/Lucifer)

A soft breeze through his hair. 

The heat burning his skin. 

The sound of steady rushing sea makes him drowsy. 

A bird above squawks. 

Eyes closed, he sees Dean throwing himself into the waves, guffawing. 

Wait... 

They've never been swimming in the sea together. 

He opens his eyes. 

The smell of salt water replaced by sulfur. 

No birds, just himself, screaming. 

Just his blood rushing. 

»Sam«, a smug grin. »Glad to see you back. It's less fun when you're not really here to enjoy it.« Hands around his throat, squeezing tight. »Stay with me. You won't want to miss this.«


	4. Black Ice (Cas/Dean)

It's a strange sight. A drunk angel skittering over ice.

He's lead armies, won wars, but this here's apparently too much for him.

Dean has more practice. 

A steadying hand on Cas' back. 

Sam halts, smirking. 

»Come Cas, it's not that hard!«, Dean grumbles. 

And: »What the hell are you waiting for, Sammy?«

In the soft streetlights they remind him of a chaste couple from a code era Hollywood film. 

»The lights«, Cas marvels, »are beautiful.«

»Yeah«, Sam glides towards them, grabs Dean's shoulders. 

»Fuck, Sammy!« 

Dean is the first to get up. 

Sam enjoys the view for a bit.


	5. Drowsiness (Cas/Dean, Sam)

3 Nights. 5 hours of sleep in total. 

Dean almost drives Baby into a ditch. 

They stagger into their motel room, fall onto the same bed. 

Sam's too drowsy to get up. 

Later, when he opens his eyes, drunk on dreams, Dean's in the other bed. The mothy blanket on the floor. 

Sam blinks hard, recognizes Cas. 

It's got to be an illusion. 

The wet noise of mouth exploring mouth seems real, their voices so familiar. 

»Dean.« 

Cas' voice reverberates in Sam's ears. 

When harsh sunlight wakes him, Dean lies alone. 

Sam doesn't say anything, not sure what to believe.


	6. I fucked you once, alright? (Dean/Crowley)

“Look.“ Dean holds up a hand. "I fucked you once, alright? No need to get all cocky about it. You’re hardly the first one to enjoy that privilege.” 

“Once?” 

Eyebows raised, Crowley laughs. 

"Demon-me doesn't count!”

“It sure sounded like it counted to me. Maybe I need to refreshen your memories.” 

“You -” Dean takes a step forward in what’s supposed to be an intimidating gesture. “God damn, I swear. If you don’t shut your mouth-“ 

“You’ll stuff it?” He shrugs. “Be my guest. You know how I feel about your-“ 

“Shut up!” 

Flared nostrils all around. 

“Make me then.”


	7. Saving The World (Sam)

He takes a tentative step forward until his shoes peak over the edge of the roof. 

The cars look like ants from up here. 

He tries to remember what city they're in. 

They'd been in Denver a few days ago. Or had it been weeks already?

He's tried talking to Dean, but the words just won't come. 

And lying comes easy.

»You alright, Sammy?« 

»Yeah, I'm fine.« 

He's thought it through. 

It's no different to the other times he's sacrificed himself.

Kill a monster to make the world a better place. 

A car screeches. 

Someone is shouting. 

Saving the world.


	8. Takes one to know one (Dean/Bela Talbot)

»You're so damaged.«

»Takes one to know one.«

We did have sex, once it was all over. 

But I was past feeling angry at that point. 

I didn't really care that she'd shot Sam. Or that she'd tried (managed) to con us (me) again and again. 

I trusted her to try again at the next opportunity. 

»You're not even my type.« 

»Criminal mastermind is not your type?«

»Mouthy skinny bitches with no heart aren't.« 

»Aw, cute.«

I half-expected my wallet to be gone when I woke up. 

Back in our motel room Sam threw me a really pissy look.

Weirdo.


	9. My father makes a valid point (Sam, Jack, Lucifer)

You're angry. 

I try to reason with you but you're not even listening. 

You've made your mind up about killing Michael. 

Then there he is. Lucifer. Sounding reasonable. 

My words even more jumbled now. 

He's always been good at talking. 

And at tempting to sin. 

"My father makes a valid point."

... your father...

The sincerity on your face.

The smugness on his. 

He's used to triumphing over me. 

I can't even argue. He's managed to convince you of what I couldn't.

My throat so dry I can hardly swallow. 

You're slipping out of my hands. 

I'm scared for us.


	10. Denial (John)

»No.« John shakes his head. »It's not true. It can't be true.« 

»Why would I lie to you?«

»Because you're demon! That's what you do!« 

»I have all the resources in the universe to torture you at my disposal, I don't need lies.«

»No... Mary... she'd never-«

»You do know she never stopped hunting, though, right?« 

The laughter rings in John's ears. 

»You didn't? That's just perfect!« 

He doesn't need to touch him, the words cut deep. 

»Her death, your alcoholism, Dean's miserable childhood, Sam being an abomination... you blamed yourself for all of it. When it was her along.«


	11. Football (Sam/Jessica)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this drabble needs a bit of explanation. I'm currently re-watching Friday Night Lights. There's a scene where Adrianne Palicki's character Tyra talks about wanting to move to California and I couldn't get the idea out of my head of Tyra going to Stanford instead of Austin, and changing her name to Jess and leaving all her crap in Dillon behind. So I guess this is my weird headcanon now. 
> 
> I also just really like the idea of Jess and Sam both "running away" to Stanford.

We both keep secrets, Sam. 

We don't talk about our families. 

We don't talk about the name I left behind in Texas along with the accent and my old life. 

Technically I never lied. 

You're curious but respectful. 

I know you lie. 

But I've met many bad men and I just know you're not one of them. 

You laugh, when I say I hate football. 

»I only ever played soccer.«

I loved your laugh right away. 

Genuine, sweet but with a hidden depth of sadness. 

It doesn't matter where we come from, Sam. 

It only matters where we're both going.


	12. missing the straw (Dean/Sam)

He takes a big bite out of the burger, shoves a handful of fries in his mouth and gulps it all down with the soda. 

His mouth keeps missing the straw. 

It's not because he's drunk (although he is), his eyes are just glued to the window. 

He's been doing this a lot more lately. 

The first time Dad took him. Just to make sure Sam's fine. 

It's weirdly addicting. 

Seeing him. 

Alive. Happy. In Love. 

It's an intoxicating mixture of giddiness, anger, sadness. 

Jealousy and hope. 

Shame. 

The cup is empty now. 

He leaves when she draws the curtains.


	13. It's not stalking (Dean/Sam)

The first time he sees her he's impressed. 

»Look at you, Sammy«, he whistles into the emptiness of the car. 

He returns weeks later, then months. 

She's still there. By his side. In his arms. In his bed. 

They get serious, move in together. 

Dean wouldn't even know if it weren't for this. 

It's not stalking. He's just looking out for his little brother. Like he always has. 

Sam didn't just leave the life behind. Or Dad. 

He left him. 

It's almost four years now and... Sam's doing just fine. Better then ever really. 

Dean has never felt more alone.


	14. Road construction (Sam/Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I can't sleep I think about Sam and Cas discussing paving machines. It's the romantic in me.

»And the point of this machine is to level the plains?«

Castiel does not look impressed. 

»It lays down the asphalt, yeah.«

»Why asphalt?«

»For the cars maybe?«

»For the levelness.« 

»I guess so.« 

Cas shakes his head. 

»There are much better materials for this purpose.« 

»You're an expert on Macadam now?«

»Sam, if I wanted to be mocked I'd be with your brother right now.«

»That's harsh.« Sam laughs. »Well, I'm sure the city council of Omaha would be thrilled to hear your ideas. You could write a letter.«

»I just might.« Castiel wrinkles his nose. »This smells foul.«


	15. This will happen again (Dean/Cas)

Castiel lies naked on the wrinkled sheets. Eyes closed. 

The sounds and touches still resonate between them. 

Dean shifts position, scoots closer. 

It's easy. 

Not thinking when they're in the middle of it. 

To get lost in the sweaty angelic body beneath and around him. 

But afterwards.... Shame. 

He should leave. 

Castiel opens postcoital-hazy eyes. 

Stares.

Dean extends his index finger, slowly traces his spine upwards. 

A soft, low moan escapes Castiel's mouth. 

What's the point in overthinking. 

In making resolutions he'll never keep. 

This will happen again. 

It always does. 

Cas smiles. Almost lazily. Satisfied. 

He knows it too.


	16. Tell me to leave (Sam/Cas)

»Don't.« 

»Don't what? I'm not doing anything.«

It's hard to argue with. 

All Sam does is stand close behind him. His arms encircling Castiel's body, his hands firm on the kitchen counter. 

He tries to shove him off, but instead just pushes into him. 

»Tell me to leave«, Sam breathes into his ear. 

Shivering, he tries to shove again. Only to find his ass right against Sam's groin. 

He doesn't budge. 

»Yes«, Castiel hisses. 

He feels Sam harden. 

»Yes?« 

His heart is racing. 

Sam starts grinding. 

Lips brush against his ear. 

»Yes what, Cas?« 

»Yes, I want you to leave.«


	17. Wings I (Sam/Cas)

»It's...« Castiel hesitates. »My wings.«

Sam sees nothing but a bare back. 

»They're not corporal but I feel them.« He ducks his head. »More so with physical contact.«

»Can I-?«

»Yes.«

He watches Castiel's face change, as his fingers dig into the skin.

Cas gasps. 

Sam halts. 

»Does it hurt?« 

»No.«

Sam recognizes lust in his eyes. He starts pulling away. 

»Don't stop.«

An Order. 

He starts massaging again. Softly first, then deeper. 

»How can you feel anything if there's nothing physical?« 

»Your hands on my skin... my wings are...«

Whatever he wants to say gets lost in a moan.


	18. injustice (Dean/Sam)

Sam's shoulder cramps up before my hand even touches him. 

As if he's already repulsed by my mere presence. 

»Look. I didn't mean it. Let's just forget about it, alright?« 

I know these aren't the right words. 

He stares at me, looks almost possessed. His hard eyes remain hazel. 

»You make exceptions for everyone. Everything Cas did... you let it all slide. You forgave him everything. But if I make just one mistake...«

»Are you joking?«

Sam's jaw twitches. 

»Fuck, Sam...« A labored breath. »I went to hell for you. I don't make exceptions for you. You _are_ my exception.«


	19. Children's books (Sam, Dean, John)

»We can't leave yet.« Sam panics. »I have to return my books.«

John's glare is unrelenting. 

»We don't have time for this. Pack your things. We're leaving in 5.«

Sam kneels beside his bed. Seven books lie beside his backpack.

He opens one, lets his finger glide over the faded stamp. 

Kansas City Public Library. 

»Just take them with you.« Dean's leaning against the doorframe. »No one's gonna miss them.«

»They're not mine.« 

»So you wanna let them rot here instead? Makes sense.«

Dean steps towards the bed and puts the books into Sam's bag. 

»It's gonna be fine, Sammy.«


	20. Snowed-in (Sam/Cas)

Castiel's nose is pressed against the window. In awe he watches the blizzard outside. 

The creation of man, the world wars, heaven, God, rescuing Dean from hell... 

It all seems far away and minuscule right now. 

Snowed-in in a hunter's hut in the middle of nowhere with Sam - it's a new experience. 

Castiel turns around. 

»Dean won't be able to get here by car.« 

The question whether he should fetch him hangs in the air. 

»It will stop snowing soon.« Sam presses himself deep into the green-checkered couch. »It doesn't really matter whether he gets here today or tomorrow.«


	21. Shame (Dean/Cas, Sam)

Sam tries to ignore it while he stares at his breakfast plate. 

He's fine with their relationship. Really. He's glad for them. 

Still. He's thankful they're not into PDA.

Except... there's Castiel's murmured words that always leave Sam's cheeks deep red.

Praising Dean's soul, devotionals about his body. Sappy, explicit, he's heard it all. 

»What's wrong, Sammy? Too much hot sauce on your eggs?«

When Dean rises, Castiel examines him closely. 

»Are you okay, Sam?«

»I know Enochian«, he blurts out. 

»Oh.« 

»Yeah.« 

Sam's face glows with shame.

»You understand-«

»Every. Single. Word.«

Castiel has the decency to look abashed.


	22. It's just a car (Sam, Dean)

»It's just a car."

»It's not just a car! My brother-« 

»Look man, I'm really sorry. But this thing is just beyond repair.« 

»No. It's not. He'd kill me if he I'd-«

»Didn't you say he was dead?« 

The mechanic raises an eyebrow, thinks him mad. 

Sam steps closer, grabs his collar and shoves him against the wall.

»This car. Is NEVER beyond repair. You'll fix it, or else-«

Suddenly he lets go. 

The man is scared. 

He's someone people are afraid of now. 

Sometimes he forgets. 

»Sorry«, Sam mutters. »Just a car.«

The Impala won't bring him back, either.


	23. Texting (Dean/Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the dumbest/silliest one yet...

03:16:»You up?«

 

03:16:»I'm always awake, Dean.«

 

03:17:»Busy?«

 

03:17:»I'm translating.«

 

03:17:»Funnnnnn.«

 

03:17:»Are you intoxicated?«

 

03:20:»Not drunk.«

03:25:»A little buzzed maybe.«

 

03:30:»Is Sam with you?«

 

03:30:»He's boring and asleep.«

 

03:32:»Are you alone?«

 

03:35:»Uh, I like where this is going. Wanna know what I'm wearing too?«

 

03:35:»Why would that be of interest to me?«

 

03:36:»You suck.«

03:40:»Sorry.«

03:40:»You don't suck.«

03:40:»You're awesome.«

03:50:»Cas?«

 

03:51:»Yes?«

 

03:55:»You busy? Translating sounds boring.«

 

03:56:»It's not.«

 

03:59:»You wanna come over?«

 

04:00:»Do you need my assistance?«

 

04:05:»No.«

 

04:05:»But you'd enjoy my company?«

 

04:10:»Forget it.«

04:11:»Stay with your books, it's fine.«

04:11:»I'm fine.«

04:11:»Just drunk.«

 

04:12:»I will be there shortly.«

 


	24. Euphoria (Dean, Sam)

Dean closes his eyes and arches towards the sky. 

The cold wind blows threw his hair. 

The sun warm on his skin. 

Steely Dan. 

He turns up the volume. 

»Dean!« 

Sam sends him a warning look him from behind the wheel.

Dean winds down the window completely and pushes his whole upper body outside. 

His shirt thrashes hard against his chest. 

»Dean!«

They'd done it. 

Even survived. 

It was over for now. 

They're on their way back to the bunker, where Castiel is waiting for them. For him.

He closes his eyes, parts his lips. 

He sings fervently. Shouts. Screams.


	25. Fine Dining (Sam/Amelia)

His fingers hover above the insane amount of cutlery, until he thinks he's found the right spoon. 

Her glance says he hasn't. 

It's easy being cultured compared to Dean. He hates how small she can make him feel. 

The restaurant just makes it worse. 

And the thought of Dean kills his appetite. 

»Sam.« Amelia touches his hand. »I really appreciate you bringing me here, but we can just go somewhere else.« 

A strained smile.

»No, it's your birthday... As long as you can stand being here with me.« 

He wants this to work, needs it to. She's all he has.


	26. Jeans (Dean/Cas)

»You look...« Dean bites his lip. »... incredibly stupid.«

Castiel looks himself up and down. 

The tent-like trousers are held up flimsily by a leather belt.

The lumberjack shirt is a few numbers too big. 

»Sam said he'd take me shopping for clothes tomorrow.«

»And until then?« Dean laughs. »You can't even walk without tripping. Come on, I'm closer to your size than Sam.«

Dean stands in front of his wardrobe. 

»These jeans are a bit tight, so they should work for you.«

He turns around. 

Castiel is wearing nothing but Sam's boxer shorts.

»Um, well at least those fit.«


	27. Lonely (Sam/Cas)

»He's not coming back.«

Sam turns the knife in his hand. 

»Is that why you also left the bunker?«

»It's less secluded out here.«

Castiel looked around the run-down studio apartment. 

»Chicago.« He frowns. »You don't know anyone here.«

»Yeah.« 

Sam shrugs. 

Looks up. 

»You should visit him and his family, Cas. He'd like that.« 

Castiel looks away. 

»I know how it ended between you and Dean. But I know he misses you, too. Besides... You can't turn up here whenever you - I'm too lonely for this.«

Castiel sits down beside him on the bed. 

»I am lonely, too.«


	28. Netflix (Sam/Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm increasingly aware how Sam-focused this collection is becoming. So much for trying out new things. (I'm definitely not apologizing for all the Sastiel though...)

»Netflix«, Sam answers curtly, when Dean asks about their evening plans. 

It's not a lie. 

But for a second he's afraid Dean wants to join them.

»I don't want to watch another documentary«, Castiel declares. 

»Alright. What do you want? Drama, Sci-Fi...« 

He scrolls through the recommendations. 

»Something loud.« 

Sam furrows his brow, turns toward him. 

Castiel takes the remote from him, selects something randomly and turns up the volume. 

»The Fast and The Furious: Toyko Drift? Cas, I'm pretty sure-«

Suddenly Castiel is on top of him, presses him into the pillow. 

Sam's moan muffled by his warm mouth.


	29. Trash (Sam/Ruby)

Oddly enough, it was the trash that caught her eye at once. 

The pizza boxes on the table weren't all emptied out, the remains spoiled. A fly lay dead in one of the open bottles. 

This was no place to live. It was a place where one settled and waited for death. 

His eyes were pink-rimmed. Half alcohol, half tears. 

It was irritating but she felt a genuine pang of pity. 

»I recycle. Al Gore would be proud.« 

It wasn't difficult to convince him. 

He took one of the bottles. He drank urgently in a mournful homage to his brother.


	30. New Year's (Sam/Cas/Dean)

Castiel gazes into the star-filled sky, his head on Sam's shoulder. 

Sam's hand in his, he points out a constellation, 

»I don't see anything.«

»Maybe it's not visible to the human eye«, he apologizes.

Sam laughs softly, brushing his lips against Cas' temple. 

»God«, Dean huffs. »How did you two lovebirds talk me into this? It's fucking freezing up here.« 

»Sam wanted to see the fireworks.«

»I know why we're up here. But the fireworks don't start for another hour and I forgot the alcohol downstairs and -«

He finally shuts up when Castiel pulls him close, sealing his lips.


	31. An Ontological Argument (Sam/Cas)

»Proof of the Existence of God - An Ontological Argument«, Castiel reads over his shoulder. 

Sam puts the book aside, leans back, lets himself be engulfed by the embrace.

»Some things are matters of belief not proof.«

»That's weird coming from you.« Sam cranes his neck to catch Cas' eyes. »Seeing how you rebelled and all.«

Castiel doesn't blink. 

»That was different. Your brother had very good arguments for the existence of free will.«

»Good arguments, mhm. That's what it's called nowadays. «

»Sam«, Castiel says sternly and pauses. 

At last, he kisses him. 

Some things are matters of belief.


	32. Impala (Dean/Cas)

Baby. 

There's probably no one who knows him like her. 

He remember falling asleep on the backseat, pre-Sammy, to his parents's murmuring. 

Toy soldiers, Sammy's shoulder against his. 

She's seen his first kiss from afar, a fleeting farewell. Her name forgotten.

His first time (in a car, that is). 

The innumerable sleepless days and nights with Sam, all the cases. 

This strange moment with Cas a few months ago. 

His hand under Cas' trench coat. Their faces so close, he could feel his breath. Their lips so close. If only he- 

The Impala is gone. A pile of junk remains.


	33. 05/16 (Sam, Dean, Cas)

"Maybe… maybe Joshua was lying." 

Castiel looks up at the motel ceiling. 

The last shred of hope in his voice replaced by anger. 

"You son of a bitch. I believed in..." 

He turns to Dean, eyes downcast. 

Like he's forgotten Sam even exists. 

He throws the amulet towards Dean. 

"I don’t need this anymore. It’s worthless."

It can't be. He can't have given up, too. 

"Cas. Wait." 

Nothing but the sound of wings. 

Dean doesn't believe his attempted "Somehow-we'll-make-it"-speech, either. 

He drops the amulet into the trashcan. 

Joshua's words loop in Sam's head. 

"You’re losing faith, in yourself, your brother."


	34. I wonder, are you angry with me? (Lisa/Dean)

I guess I knew it the second I saw Sam's face appear behind you. 

Then you started apologizing and didn't know. Were you saying sorry for leaving or saying sorry for staying with me? For ever giving us a shot? 

See, the thing that confused me was, I knew you loved me. Knew it when you knocked on my door back then and knew it when you're saying goodbye. 

Loved Ben, too. 

You were angry with Sam for believing you'd be happier with us than with him. 

I wonder, Dean, are you angry with me for being just as foolish?


	35. Waiting for a roommate (Sam, Brady)

Waiting for his roommate was nerve-wrecking. 

He'd gone over what to say a million times. Months before the acceptance letter arrived, he knew what he'd say if anyone asked. 

About his family. Where he came from. Who he was. 

The feeling they'd all see through him just wouldn't leave. 

"Hey." 

Blond, good-looking, preppy. 

He put a box down onto the floor. 

"This bed yours?"

"We can switch if you want."

"It's fine." He smiled. "Brady. I mean, Tyson really, but I go by Brady."

"Sam." 

"Sam..." His smile broadened. "You okay? You're looking at me like I'm about to bite."


	36. Break (Sam, Brady)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might or might not be reading my way through every story involving Brady that I can find on here. Sue me.

»Are you sure?«

Brady sat on his bed, the packed duffle bag beside him. 

Studying Sam studying. 

»I'm sure.« 

»You really wouldn't be imposing, I swear. My family'll love you.«

Sam closed the heavy textbook with a sigh, turning in his chair. 

»I can't. Maybe next year.« 

»You're not planning on being home then either? It's that bad with your father and your brother?«

»No. It's just - « Sam stretched out his legs, wishing he'd keep his mouth shut when drunk. »It's just complicated.« 

»Well, I sure wish you'd come. It'd be a lot more fun with you there.«


	37. Change (Sam, Brady)

Sam notices there's something off about Brady when he returns. 

When he asks what's wrong, he receives a gruff "Nothing" in return. 

He gets it, family can be hard. 

Over the next weeks Brady's a bit withdrawn, quieter. Sam chalks it up to tiredness and stress. 

Then the drinking starts, the drugs soon follow. 

The breakup with Lauren is unsurprising ("She was just so _lame_ "). 

As Sam's watching his best friend turn into someone he hardly recognizes, as he feels him slipping away more and more, there's not a single moment he considers giving up on him. 

He simply can't.


	38. You wanna help me? (Sam/Brady)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I got the Brady/Sam thing out of my system for a bit now. Phew.

Sam is sitting on his bed, his textbook on his lap, when Brady stumbles in, Laughing. Probably high out of his mind. 

Sam closes the book with a thud. 

»You can't go on like this. You need help.«

»You wanna help me?« 

Brady's voice is unnerving, challenging. 

»I'm serious.«

»Me too.« 

Brady steps closer. 

»I know how you could help me.« 

He shoves against Sam's chest, pushes him into the mattress with an amazing amount of strength. 

»What the hell«, Sam breathes. 

»Exactly.« Brady kisses him forcefully. »Come on, don't pretend. I've seen you. I know what you're really like.«


	39. Family is Important (Sam, Dean, Ben)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-6.14 Mannequin 3: The Reckoning

"What's wrong?"

Sam squints his eyes, follows him around the car and leans against it. 

"Nothing's wrong." 

"You don't normally stop the car just to stare at the sights."

Dean takes a long hard look at his brother. 

His actual freaking brother, not the soulless dick he's been afraid of for months. 

Dean knows he's doing the right thing. 

Sam is back. Needs to be protected from whatever fucked up things the wall hides. 

If only he could get Ben's voice out of his head. 

"You say family is so important... You know you're walking out on your family, right?"


	40. Postcoital (Sam/Cas)

»You're in thought«, Castiel notices, props himself up on his elbow. 

»Aren't you tired at all?« 

»A little.« 

His skin is still vibrating, his heartbeat still elevated.

»I guess I've just never met anyone who looks so... unfazed after sex.«

Castiel furrows his brow. 

»Is that wrong?« 

»No.« He brushes hair from Cas' forehead »No, not if you liked it.« 

»I liked it.« 

»Me too.«

A warm hand in his nape. 

Sam sighs into the kiss. 

Castiel leans back into the pillow, draws him close. 

»It's funny.« Castiel looks into his eyes. »Your brother said something along the same lines.«


	41. Witch and Familiar (Sam, Dean)

»Who's this?« 

Sam's lips are a tight line. 

The man next to him pops the collar of his leather jacket, straightens his Ramones T-shirt. 

»I'm his familiar. Who are you?« 

»I'm sorry - what?« 

»Look Dean, let me explain-«

»Something's must be wrong with my ears, because this punk is saying that I'm gone for a year and my brother becomes a fucking witch?!«

Sam's face changes. 

»How do you think I got you back, huh?« 

»So it's my fault?« 

»It's nobody's fault. Look, it's really no big deal.«

»You sold your soul?« 

»I'm a Student, not a Borrower.«

»Awesome...«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternative timeline where Sam becomes a witch in an effort to bring Dean back from the dead that I'm never going to write even though my fingers are itching like crazy.


	42. "You shouldn't have come" (Dean/Fem!Sam)

Sam shakes her head. 

"You shouldn't have come, Dean." 

"I had to. I'm your brother."

She furrows her brow. 

"I got a life here. I'm happy."

It hurts. 

"Yeah? Well, you'd been dead without me."

"I know. But-"

"But you want me to fuck off again," Dean provides wryly. "Because your boyfriend could come home any minute and might get the wrong impression. Is that it?"

Sam's hazel eyes won't leave his, but she doesn't reply. 

"He doesn't even know who you are, Sam." All Dean wants to do is grab her. Never let go. He steps closer. "I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, huh, who knew. A part of me is super intrigued by the idea of how the dynamic between Sam & Dean would change if Sam was female. Somehow I'm pretty sure the dysfunctionality would be even more glaringly obvious.


	43. Cat Facts (Dean, Cas)

"Did you know cats have the largest eyes of any mammal?"

Dean kept his eyes on his laptop. 

"Mhm." 

"And an average of 24 whiskers, arranged in four horizontal rows on each side."

"Shut up"

"They also usually play best in even numbers."

Dean looked up, alarmed. 

"You're not getting another one, Cas. One is bad enough."

Cas considered the kitten in his lap, purring away. 

"How many names do you know that end with an 'ee' sound? Cats respond most readily to those."

Dean glared.

"I'm serious about this."

"Sam likes her."

"Yeah, well. Sam's a big old sentimental."


	44. Brutal (Cas/Dean)

He's hurt him before. Many times. 

He'd left him bloody, deserted him, lied to him. 

He should be used to it. But this is different. More brutal. 

And yet, Castiel isn't doing anything wrong. 

He's just being honest. 

Dean's frozen in the embrace. 

He's understood the words ("exploration of humanity"..."a need for open communication). He's still but feels punch-drunk. 

"It's okay..." He hears himself say. "We never talked about it... Exclusivity"

As if he's still not understood, it's not about addition but replacement. 

"Who is it?"

Castiel looks down at their shoes, not replying. 

At last the anger kicks in.


	45. Soccer practice (Sam, Dean)

Dean runs as fast as he can. 

He wheezes when he finally reaches the gym. 

Sam gets up slowly from the stairs. He doesn't talk on the way to the car. 

"Come on, don't be like that, Sammy."

On the passenger seat, Sam presses his bag to his chest. 

"If I walked I'd be home by now."

"I came as soon as I could."

"Should I tell dad you flaked out on my again because of a girl?" Sam asks. "Mandy, right? Or was that last week?"

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Good luck telling him anything. He left this morning."


End file.
